Forgotten Love
by starkidgleekwhovian
Summary: How will Chris and Darren deal with the unexpected tragedies? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Darren stopped his car in front of Chris' apartment. "We're here." He smiled and looked over to the lovely man beside him. Chris had fallen asleep on the way home. They had just come back from the set. Filming season 3 of Glee was tiring but, it was worth it. They loved their fans so much. Darren gave Chris a little push. "Babe, wake up."

Chris groaned. "Are we home yet?" He was still half asleep. Chris didn't even do much today, the only reason he was so tired was because he was up all night with Darren watching movies. He sat up and looked outside.

The two boys got out of the car and walked up to the apartment which was up on the sixth floor. They made their way in and Darren tucked in a very sleepy Chris down on the bed. "I'll be right back, I left my script back on the set." Chris gave him a small nod and waved his arm at him. Darren walked over to the door, looked at Chris and smiled.

"Don't stop….. believing!" Darren loved singing in the car. It was one of the things he and Chris loved to do. He was glad he didn't get any red lights, he wanted to get back to Chris as fast as possible. "Hold on to that feeling!" He looked over to his left side and froze, the last thing he saw was the bright lights of a speeding car.

"Hello?" Chris looked over at the clock on the table beside his bed, it read 12:49. He looked over beside him and didn't see Darren. Why wasn't he back yet? And who was calling at 12:49 am? "Yes, this is Chris," he responded to the voice over the phone. "What? Why? What's wrong?" He suddenly felt very awake, a shiver went up his spine as he heard the words, _Darren was in an accident. _"I-I'm on m-my way." He ran out the door and into the parking lot in the basement.

While on his way to the hospital, driving 10 miles over the speeding limit, he looked down at his cold feet and realized he forgot to put shoes on. He parked his car in the parking lot and ran into the building. There was someone waiting for him, "Are you C-Chris?" the man asked, he was pacing back and forth in the lobby. "Bro, I'm so sorry. I didn't…. I didn't even, see him. It, it was so dark." The man sat on a chair and ran his hand through his messy, dark brown hair, "I'm s-so sorry. It was an accident." He had a cut on the side of his face, his jeans ripped and dirty along with his shirt, his face was covered in dirt and little drops of blood.

"W-what happened? Is he…." He looked over at the man on the chair.

"He's, he's not dead. He's just, pretty… broken. I'm Dean, by the way." He stood up and walked over to Chris, his hand out waiting for a shake.

Chris flinched, "I don't care about your name! Where is he?" He ran toward the elevator but someone had pulled him back. "Let go of me!" He tried to shake his arm free but Dean was stronger.

"You can't go see him, they're still doing surgery on him. Listen Chris, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I-I didn't even see him. It wasn't my fault!"

"Are you here for," the man in the white lab coat looked down at his clipboard, "Darren Criss?" Chris nodded and asked if he could go see him. "Well, he's not awake yet. He's in a coma. Fortunately, he didn't break anything. He just has a couple bruised ribs but it's not as bad as it looks."

"Well, when is he going to wake up?" Chris didn't like the fact that he was hurt but at least he wasn't broken.

"We're not…. Sure yet. It could be a couple days, weeks, maybe." Chris' eyes went wide.

"Weeks? I-I don't understand… I thought you said…"

"He didn't break anything but he was hit pretty bad. He lost a lot of blood. Listen, I'm really sorry but, there's nothing we can do. We are sure of one thing though, he will definitely wake up." He gave the two a weak smile and walked off.

"Shit, I'm sorry dude. I really am. I'm so, so fucking sorry." Dean approached Chris but stopped. "Please don't press charges."

"Press charges? You put my boyfriend in a coma! We were supposed to be filming our show but now he can't! How stupid are you? God! Just, just get lost!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah I forgot to do this in the first chapter but I don't own any of these people or Glee, otherwise these people would be in my bed and Klaine would have made out more in Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Um bro, you don't have shoes on." He pointed at his feet and chuckled.<p>

"Get lost."

* * *

><p>It's been 4 days and still no movement from Darren. He was exactly how he was 4 days ago but some of the bruises have begun to lighten. Dean stopped by once to check on Darren but Chris looked at him like he was about to kill him so he left. Chris knew he probably couldn't hear him but he talked to Darren anyways. He talked about his day and what was going on with the cast. "Oh my god, yesterday we were filming some scene in the hallway and it was still wet 'cause they just mopped it and Lea had <em>no<em> idea. She came running up to us and _slipped_. It was hilarious. She didn't get hurt though, we all just laughed. I mean, Harry missed it but everyone else was there and we just laughed." Chris reached for Darren's hand and sighed, "God Darren, I miss you so much. Please wake up soon."

There was a knock at the door, Chris looked up and quickly wiped his tears away. "Sir, visiting hours are over."

"Alright, thank you." The nurse left and Chris stood up and bent down and kissed Darren on the forehead. "Wake up soon, please." Chris walked out of the room and down to the parking lot, into his car. He's been kicking himself in the balls for letting Darren go and get his script. He though it was entirely his fault, if he would've just let him use his script that night, Darren wouldn't have had to leave and this wouldn't have had happened. He would just gotten it in the morning anyways. Chris took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. 11:09 – 21 Missed Calls – 9 Text Messages. He didn't go to the set today, he was in the hospital all day waiting for Darren to wake up. _"_Shit, I forgot to call." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 in the morning when Chris got the text. <em>We're not filming today –Jenna. <em>He didn't care, he was going to see Darren today, anyways. Chris got to the hospital at around 9, he sat down on the chair that had been left beside Darren's bed from last night and rested his head on the side of the bed. Chris managed to fall asleep but was woken up by some groaning. He looked up and saw Darren, awake. "Darren!" The look of confusion and tiredness quickly went away from Darren's eyes and were quickly filled with fear.

"Are y-you the doctor? I _am_ in a hospital right?" Darren raised his hand brushed his fingers along the wires that were attached to him.

"What? Darren, stop." Chris stood up and looked out in the hallway, no doctor.

"Who's Darren? Are you Darren?"

"No, I'm- Darren, you're Darren, I'm Chris."

"Are you my doctor?"

"No, Darren, I'm Chris, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Darren smiled.

"Ah, you're up!" The two boys looked up and saw the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Are you my boyfriend, too?"

Chris gave Darren a weird look and turned back to the doctor. "Doctor there's a problem, he, doesn't know my name or _his_ name."

"That's not true, my name is Declan," He looked up at the doctor. "Right?"

"Ah, amnesia." He wrote something down on his clipboard.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name is Declan."

"No, Darren. Your name is Darren. Darr… en." Chris almost laughed but then he remembered what situation they were in and pulled himself together.

"We're going to have to do some tests on him so you'll have to live." The doctor said, mentioning to Chris.

"What? Can't I stay?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's just procedure."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the second chapter. I really do hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Sorry it's kind of short.**

**Reviews would be nice. By the way, the story idea is not mine, it was something I saw on tumblr. :) The idea was hers - .com/**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sighed, he couldn't argue with a doctor. "Okay, then." He picked up his hoodie and walked out. He turned around and waved at Darren.

Darren waved back at Chris with a small smile. "Is he really my boyfriend?"

The doctor shrugged, "I guess so."

* * *

><p>Chris got a call that night that told him he could come back in the morning. He was excited and worried at the same time. Excited about Darren finally being awake and seeing him in the morning and worried about his amnesia. His mind was filled with <em>what ifs? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What he doesn't want me as his boyfriend? What if he doesn't gain his memory back?<em> He almost forgot about telling everyone else that Darren was awake until a commercial for the 3D movie came on. He picked up his phone and clicked 4. Lea was speed-dial number 4, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited.

"Chris? Is everything okay?"

"Lea, um, no. Not really. Darren he's-"

"Oh my god, Is he…"

"N-no, he's awake but, he has amnesia."

"Oh my- I'm so sorry. Is it permanent, though? Will he gain his memory back?"

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, something he only did when he was stressed. "I don't know, I'm supposed to come back tomorrow for the results."

"I'm so sorry, I gotta go. Call me when you find things out, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye, hun." Chris put his phone back in his pocket and pulled it out again.

_Please tell everyone else I won't be coming tomorrow –K_

_Sure, take care bb. 3 –L_

He looked around his living room and noticed the home phone was blinking, that meant there was a new message. He walked over to the machine and pressed play.

"Some will win, some will lose! Some are born to sing the bluuees!" Chris laughed, Darren must've butt dialled him while he was in the car. "And now the movie never ends, it goes on and on an-" Bang. A loud bang. Chris cringed, that was the accident. He heard Darren groaning in the background, it went on for a while until he finally stopped. He could hear the police and the ambulance rushing in the back and then, a voice.

"Ha ha! Got…. you, l-little fu-fucker." Dean. It was Dean. _That little… _Chris snapped out of it and looked at the clock on the wall, 12:42, he had to go to sleep. He wanted to see Darren as early as possible. It didn't even matter if he was going to do anything about Dean anyways, he was going to jail no matter what.

* * *

><p>At 6:30 Chris got up and got ready, he was out the door by 7 so he would be there around 7:30. During the ride there, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous, he started messing with his hair and smoothing out his he got to Darren's room he just sat and waited for the doctor. He wouldn't get there till around 9 but he wanted to talk to Darren.<p>

"So, are you really my boyfriend?"

Chris smiled and nodded at him. There was a cut on Darren's arm but it had been stitched and covered with some gauze. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate a lot yesterday. I was really hungry. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Chris. I'm 21 years old and you're—"

"Declan."

Chris laughed, "No, Darren."

"Darren?"

"Yeah, you're Darren Criss, you're 24 years old…. You're a musician, an actor—"

"Whoa, really? Does that mean I'm famous?" He tilted his head and gave Chris a confused look.

Chris reached for Darren's hand and smiled, "Yeah. We went on tour this summer. We were filming Glee before you got in the accident."

Darren pulled his hand back, he still wasn't totally sure about Chris. "What's… Glee?"

Chris frowned, sure he was happy that Darren was awake again but he just had too many questions and what if he doesn't like him anymore? "It's this show we're in. It's about these kids in high school who are in this glee club, it gets pretty dramatic sometimes."

"What do I play?"

"You're Kurt's—"

"Good morning! I have the test results here…" He flipped through some papers that were on his clipboard and stopped at the very last one. "Ah, Mr. Criss, the amnesia isn't permanent, it might be a while till he gets his memory back, not sure how long though." Chris sighed, first they weren't sure when he would wake up and now they weren't sure when this amnesia would go away, some doctor he is. "His wrist should be fine in a few days, maybe a week or two. If he wants to go home today, he's free to."

"What's wrong with his wrist?"

"Nothing major, just a bit sprained. Make sure to take the gauze off before you shower and put a new one on around your arm after you shower. You can buy some down stairs at the pharmacy. Just don't make it too tight or else your circulation will stop."

"So, I can go home now?"

"If you want."

"Can I have some clothes?"

Chris got up and walked over to the door and took his Chewbacca bag from the hook, "Yeah, I brought you some clothes in case you wanted to go for a walk or something." He unzipped the bag and took out Darren's clothes.

"That's a bag? I thought it was a stuffed animal or something…"


	4. Chapter 4

**So um, hi guys. :-) Thanks to all the people who added this to their favourites. um, this chapter is really short, I apologize. I will try to make the next one longer. :-) So um yeah, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The two boys pulled up in the parking lot in the basement of Chris' building. Darren was playing with his fingers and Chris picked up his Chewbacca bag and the white bag from the pharmacy with gauze and the anti-bacterial thing for his cuts. "Hey, c'mon. We're here." Chris tapped Darren's shoulder and gave him a small smile.<p>

"You live in a parking lot?"

Chris sighed, "Get out of the car, we live upstairs," Chris' phone buzzed in his jeans, he took it out of his pocket and clicked ignore. He hoped it was nothing important.

The two boys made their way upstairs. When they got there, Chris made 2 cups of coffee. He wondered if Darren would still like coffee like he did before.

"So, um, how did we… uh, meet?" Darren chugged down the hot drink and sat on the edge of the couch.

* * *

><p>Chris reached for the water bottle on the vanity in his dressing room. They were rehearsing 'Never been kissed.' Ryan told him he would get to meet the guy who played Blaine today. Chris hoped he was cute, or at least had a good personality and wasn't a total douche bag.<p>

"Hey so, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Chris looked over to his right side and saw a handsome, grinning man. He was shorter than Chris, not by much though, his curly hair had been gelled back and he was wearing a uniform. He took a deep breath as he noticed the shorter boy's hazel-brown eyes that looked up at him, and the soft, warm looking pink lips that were twisted up into a smile. He felt his blood rise in his face and he bit the inside of his cheek. When Chris blushed, he blushed _hard. _He cleared his throat and rested his hand on his lap, "Uh, no."

The other boy walked away and Chris turned to look for him but instead turned over to his left side and saw him again. Darren smiled, "What about love at second sight?" He took notice of Chris' rosy pink cheeks, shiny pink lips and his wavy brown hair. Chris had on a bright yellow wool sweater, and and bright yellow boots. Darren thought he probably couldn't pull of this look himself but damn, this guy was working it. "I'll take that as a maybe..? Nice."

"You know… you probably won't be able to go home."

"Oh, why not?" Darren smiled once again, this time showing his pearly whites.

"'Cause I've got you," Chris pointed to his head "in my mind." _Oh, god why did I say that? He probably thinks I'm a loser now. _Chris thought to himself, but his thought were interrupted by the sweet sound of the other man's laugh.

"You're like a really bad case of head-lice, I can't get you out of my head." This time, both of the boys were laughing.

"You know, those clothes look really good on you but…"

Chris gave Darren a weird look, "But what?"

"I think I'd look better." He added a little dorky wink and smiled.

Chris laughed and held his hand out for the other guy to take, "I'm Chris."

"Darren. I'll be playing uh, Blaine... Anderson I think?" He took Chris' hand in his and brought it up to his face and kissed it. The bright red colour returned to Chris' face and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Reviews would be appreciated. :-) The next one will be longer. I promise. c: <strong>


End file.
